<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now that you're back by whereismywarden (PearOh)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355785">Now that you're back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden'>whereismywarden (PearOh)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non-canon DA stories [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Longing, Reunions, The Calling (Dragon Age), Writing Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Tumblr prompt) After being gone for almost a year, Carver finally comes home to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carver Hawke/Female Surana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non-canon DA stories [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now that you're back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr prompt for @uchidachi who asked for Surana/Carver leaping into the other’s arms.</p><p><b>Quick note for context:</b> Ana stayed behind to be Hawke's contact during DAI while the Wardens (including Carver) travelled west in search for a cure. This fic takes place shortly after the end of DAI.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost a year since he’d left with the other wardens to parts unknown. Almost a year of nothing but letters between them, too few and far between, nothing but words on parchment that failed to convey just how much she missed him. She missed his smile, his voice, his arms, his touch. She had many regrets, but none greater than staying behind with Hawke while most of their family travelled west to find, what? Something that might not even exist? A cure for the Calling? A cure for <em>her</em>?</p><p>She should have listened to him when he had argued that they should stay together. One less warden wouldn’t have made a difference out there in the end, and he might have proven more useful here. He’d been right, of course, but she was stubborn — more so than him, it would seem. However, she hadn’t expected his absence to be so unbearable.</p><p>Standing on the ramparts of the Grey Warden Fortress in Montsimmard, Ana took a deep breath. He’d be back soon. Just a few more days if his last letter was to be believed. They had crossed the Hunterhorn Mountains recently, and it had taken every bit of her willpower not to hop on the fastest horse to meet them halfway. They’d probably reached Griffon Wing Keep by now, and would likely stay there a few nights to recuperate from their travels. She would have been there too if only the Orlesian Wardens hadn’t needed a new leader after Clarel’s untimely demise.</p><p>“War— Warden— Warden-Commander, ma’am. Someone here to see you. They’re waiting in the courtyard.”</p><p>Ana gave the poor, impressionable young warden a warm smile before dismissing them. She’d gotten used to people in Ferelden getting a little flustered in her presence, but she’d always been under the impression that the frenzy surrounding her exploits hadn’t crossed the border. Not that she was still Ferelden’s favourite person. Their love for their great “Hero” had severely dwindled over the years, even taking a sharp dive after she’d convinced their king to give shelter to the rebel mages. <em>That</em> however, she did not regret.</p><p>She expected her new visitor to be yet another Orlesian fop who wanted her to bow down to their every wish. You would think that these people had learned their lesson after their tenth attempt at coercion, but no, they all thought they were so special. After all, the <em>Fereldan elven mage</em> Warden-Commander couldn’t possibly be smart enough to see right through their manipulations. </p><p>“<em>The Grey Wardens’ efforts to help with Orlais’ reconstruction are under the Inquisition’s supervision,</em>” she always ended up telling them. “<em>If you want to make requests, perhaps you should take them to the Inquisitor herself.</em>” Something she knew they would never do. Her mother notoriously lacked any sense of diplomacy, and she had that terrifying glare Ana only wished she could have inherited.</p><p>Which is why she took her sweet time walking to the courtyard, going so far as to make a detour through the kitchens to grab a quick snack. Big mistake.</p><p>There he was, chatting with their daughter and waiting in the courtyard for the Commander to deign to give him the time of day. As his eyes finally landed on her, he smiled through the beard he'd grown during his time away.</p><p>Ana sucked in a breath. “Carver?”</p><p>Her legs then started moving on their own, stumbling toward him, walking then running faster and faster until she could leap into his arms. He caught her easily, albeit awkwardly, their respective armours clunking against each other as they collided. She held onto him tightly, tears forming at the corner on her eyes.</p><p>“I didn't expect you to be back so soon.”</p><p>“I couldn't rest until we were together again,” he said before planting a soft kiss on her lips, the hairs on his chin tickling her face.</p><p>“I missed you so much.”</p><p>“I missed you too, hummingbird.” His grip tightened around her. “I never should have left.” There was a crack in his voice, likely brought on by the memory of his missing brother.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” He set her down gently, his hands lingering around her waist, and studied her face. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>She tried to give him a reassuring smile. “Better now that you’re back.”</p><p>“We found some medicinal plants that were thought to be extinct until now. Ande— Your brother” — he corrected himself in case someone was listening in on their conversation — “thinks he can use them to create more potent potions, if not an actual cure.”</p><p>That would be nice, although she wasn’t holding her breath. While Corypheus was no longer around to cast his influence on the Grey Wardens, she could still feel herself slowly slipping in spite of the numerous potions Anders and Finn had already concocted for her. But for now, none of it mattered. Her husband was back to her side and his presence brought her some needed peace of mind.</p><p>“I’m glad it wasn’t all for nothing, then.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>